


Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Black-ish (TV) RPF, Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, The Get Down (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn with a hint of Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, since when do i listen to rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You get hired to film a music video with Daveed.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why and how I thought of this but here you go

You got woken up by the sound of your phone ringing. You grunted and stretched your hand to get it, checking the caller ID. It was your agent, Claire  -  you sighed and picked up.

 "Hello?" you said, trying to suppress a yawn.

 "Were you asleep?" your agent chuckled.

 You yawned and sat up before answering, looking out the window next to your bed - it was a grey, rainy morning; if eleven am could be considered morning. "I was. What do you need?" you asked, trying your hardest to not sound grumpy.

 "Are you free today?" Claire asked.

 "You're my agent, Claire, shouldn't you know these things?" you sighed, rubbing your eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

 "Joanna got ill and we need someone to shoot a music video in her place."

 You sighed. Knowing Jo, she was probably just hung-over - the girl sure did like to party. "Sure, I'll do it," you said eventually - you could use the money, plus this way you wouldn't spend the whole day getting progressively more bored.

 You heard Claire let out a sigh of relief, making you laugh. "Thanks, (Y/n), you're the best. I'll pick you up in an hour."

 "Okay, I'll see you then," you said, hanging up and running to the bathroom to make yourself look at least slightly presentable.

 

* * *

 

  The moment you entered the car, Claire handed you a cup of coffee. "Thanks," you said, taking a sip, finally feeling at least slightly awake. "So, what is it that I'm filming today?"

 Claire shrugged. "I don't know much, just that it's a video for some rap song. They didn't want to say more," she explained when you raised an eyebrow at her.

 "Yeah, because that doesn't sound shady at all," you laughed, taking another sip of your coffee.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the way went quietly while you finished drinking the coffee Claire brought you. It wasn't a long drive, but it didn't stop raining so the driver had to go slower than usual. You eventually arrived in front of a small studio.

 "Let me know how it went afterwards, alright?" Claire said.

 "You're not going in with me?"

 "Nope, I've got some more work to do," she gave you an apologetic smile.

 "Okay. I'll see you later," you waved goodbye before entering the studio.

 You were greeted by a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. She was shorter than you and had extremely curly red hair and grey eyes. "Hi, I'm Drew, I'm the director of the video" she introduced herself, "and you must be (Y/n), right?" You just nodded and shook her hand. "Great. Come along, let's get you ready," she smiled at you, taking your hand and dragging you to a dressing room. A makeup artist was already waiting for you and got to work the moment you sat down on the chair. He was done fairly quickly and you looked at yourself in the mirror to see your lips painted a very dark shade of red. Your eyes were framed by thick eyeliner; the whole look was sexy and elegant.

 You turned to Drew. "Care to tell me what I'm filming here?" you raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed.

 "Sorry, I completely forgot," she apologised. "What do you know about the current rap scene?" she asked.

 "Not much."

 "I thought so. Basically, this is a music video for a song by a rap group called clipping., you might want to listen to it before you get dressed," she smiled at you, handing you her phone. You looked at the screen: the song was called Tonight. You got your headphones out of your bag and plugged them in to listen to it. Hearing the lyrics made you raise your eyebrows, partially in surprise and partially in amusement.

 "Okay," you laughed when the song was over. "So I presume there's a sex scene happening?" you asked Drew who was looking at you with anticipation.

 "Yep. Obviously you don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable in any way," she said.

 You chuckled. "Trust me, I can handle it," you smiled at her.

 She was obviously relieved to hear that. "Great. The clothes you'll be wearing are over there," she pointed to a clothing rack by the wall, "just come out when you're ready."

 You nodded and Drew left, leaving you to dress up. You looked at the clothing rack. There were only a few items - some men's clothes you assumed were meant for your counterpart in the video, a dress and a pair of stilettos that had to be at least eight inches tall, possibly even more than that. The dress was black with a neckline so deep it was impossible to wear a bra underneath, and had a zipper on the back.

 You were struggling with the zipper when the door opened. You turned around to see who it was only to be met with the dark brown eyes of a tall stranger wearing a t-shirt and black jeans. He immediately stopped in his track when he saw you standing there.

 "Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here, um... I'll go so you can get dressed," he stuttered.

 "Actually," you gave him a smile, "could you help me? My zipper's stuck," you pointed to the back of your dress.

 "Sure," he moved behind you, his fingers working on the zipper, "yeah, there's a piece of fabric stuck in it," he muttered, fixing the problem in a few seconds, zipping your dress up.

 "Thanks," you smiled at him when you turned around. "I'm (Y/n), by the way," you said.

 "Daveed."

 "Did you write that song?" you asked, a curious expression in your face. He chuckled.

 "Yeah, I did. Did you like it?" his eyes lit up - he was obviously proud of his music.

 You nodded. "Well, I don't listen to a lot of rap songs, but I did. I'll definitely listen to more when I get home." Daveed smiled at your answer. "Are you filming with me?" you asked.

 "Is it a problem?" he asked, looking concerned.

 "No, definitely not!" you assured him, "I was just curious. Well, I'll leave you to get dressed and uh, I'll see you on set in a while," and with that you left the room.

 

* * *

 

 "That's a wrap, guys!" Drew shouted, "Daveed, (Y/n), you were both great. Now get out of here," she laughed, sending you on your way to the dressing room.

 "You were amazing," Daveed said when you both entered, closing the door.

 "You weren't too bad yourself," you chuckled. "Could you unzip me?"

 "Yeah," Daveed walked towards you, moving your hair over your shoulder so he could get to the zipper on your back, unzipping your dress all the way down. His fingers traced the line of your spine and you shivered, enjoying the feeling of his skin on yours somewhere more private than the studio filled with light technicians and camera crew.

 "Thanks," you said, slipping out of the dress when he turned away from you, putting on the t-shirt and jeans you wore when you came there. You turned around only to see a shirtless Daveed blatantly staring at you, averting his gaze when he saw you looking. "Enjoying the view?" you asked, your voice teasing.

 His eyes were dark when he looked back at you. "You have no idea," his voice was low, almost a growl, as he crossed the room in two long steps, his fingers entangling themselves in your hair as he pulled you in for a kiss. You didn't hesitate to kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his toned body, pulling yourself closer to him, moaning when one of his hands slid down your back and to your ass.

 You were both breathing heavily when he finally pulled away. "My place?" he asked quietly, looking down at you.

 "Yes."

 

* * *

 

 The moment you came in Daveed's apartment, you found yourself pressed against the front door, his lips on yours, his hands fighting his way under your shirt. You moaned against his lips, allowing his tongue to slide in. Daveed pulled away only for a moment to pull your t-shirt over your head before he was kissing you again, his hands moving to your ass, giving it a squeeze before grabbing hold of your thighs, lifting you from the floor and carrying you to the bedroom while kissing you on the jaw and neck.

 You yelped as he threw you on the bed, standing over you as he pulled his own t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, soon to be followed by his jeans, socks and underwear, leaving him completely naked. The way he looked at you sent shivers down your spine: he looked like you were the most beautiful woman he ever saw. He quickly moved on the bed, helping you get rid of the rest of your own clothing, kissing and biting on every piece of skin exposed to him, but never getting near where you really wanted him. Your hand trailed down your body to play with your clit only to be stopped by his.

 "No," he growled, raising both of your hands over your head as he leaned in to place a hungry kiss on your lips, moving down to suck on one of your nipples, earning a shocked gasp from you when he bit on it. He raised his head to look at you. "Now, love, will you behave or do I have to tie you to the bed, hm?" he asked, his voice teasing, challenging. You moved your hands to his hair, tugging at it in response. He raised his eyebrows at you. "You asked for it," he smirked, getting up from the bed, rummaging through the drawers of his dresser until he found a black silk scarf which he then quickly used to tie your hands to the metal headboard.

 "You okay?" he asked, looking for confirmation in case he tied you too tightly.

 "Yeah," you nodded.

 "Safeword?" he asked, moving between your legs, biting and kissing your inner thighs.

 "Do I need one?" you asked, your voice barely a whisper - he was distracting you too much to speak properly.

 Daveed chuckled. "Don't think so but I'd rather you have one anyway."

 "Red," you said, unable to come up with anything else. Daveed nodded and then his lips were on your clit, licking and sucking, and your mind went blank with pleasure. You desperately tried to move your hands so you could touch him, but the knot he tied was holding them in place.

 Daveed's tongue teased your entrance for a while before moving back to your clit. Soon enough you felt two fingers entering you, curling up to brush against the tiny bundle of nerves inside, making your back arch from the bed. "Dave," you moaned, needing more. He inserted a third finger in your wet pussy, fucking you with his fingers while he moved back up your body to kiss you again. You could taste yourself on his lips and moaned slightly.

 "Tell me what you want," he murmured against your skin, moving to kiss your neck and jaw.

 "Untie me," you begged, "I want to touch you when you fuck me."

 Daveed pulled his fingers out, making you whimper at the loss of contact, quickly moving up to untie your hands. Once they were free, you immediately pulled him in for a heated kiss, your hands moving to his hair. He moaned against your mouth as one of your hands moved to stroke his cock, and he pulled away to find a condom in the bedside table. He quickly slid it on, giving himself a few strokes before his hands moved to your thighs, guiding them to wrap around his hips as he aligned himself with your entrance.

 He slowly pushed into you, your pussy tight around his cock, your nails digging in his shoulder blades. "Colour?" he asked.

 "Green," you moaned in response to his first thrusts, your nails moving down his back and surely leaving marks. He supported himself with one hand as the other moved down to rub circles around your clit, getting you closer and closer to the edge, your breathing getting ragged. "I'm close," you managed to moan out, completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

 "Come for me, sweetheart," Daveed moaned against your skin, sucking a mark under your collarbone. You felt your orgasm wash over you, the feeling of your walls clenching around him and your nails digging into his back being enough to send Daveed over the edge as well.

 He slowly pulled out and threw the condom on the floor before lying next to you and placing a kiss on your shoulder. "You good?" he asked, looking in your eyes.

 "That's one way to put it," you laughed and kissed him, your fingers running through his hair.

 "Round two in the shower?" Daveed asked, raising his eyebrows.

 "Only if we can have dinner after," you replied, getting out of bed.

 Now it was Daveed's turn to laugh. "Deal."


End file.
